Memories
by missJasperFan
Summary: Jason and Piper have a lot of memories on the beach. Cute Fluff ahead! :)) xoxo Bel. (My first story with over a thousand words, so please read!)


**I wrote this a long time ago, but it didn't get saved. :( I wrote this for piper rose shiba directioner, someone who has been supporting since the beginning :) I want to write a series but I don't have any great ideas. It would be awesome if you guys suggested some :D **

**This is about how Jasper got together. FLUFF WARNING :D:D **

**Disclaimer: Me, No, Own, PJO. or HOO.**

Piper was scared. And frustrated. Mostly scared. She was scared to go to the pavilion and say goodbye to the people she had been close to for the past few months that she had been here. She was scared to fight a bazillion monsters in Greece. Mostly, she was scared to lose Jason. The last few months had been so real, it was kind of scary. Jason was one of the only people who had stayed genuine and fair. Piper was so worried that he might have changed Piper nervously played around with her braids and almost nibbled it. She stepped out of her cabin and walked past the Pavilion and toward the beach.

The beach had brought many memories. Piper's mouth grew into a warm smile and her eyes filled with tears. Leo had once created a machine/ car that drove Jason, him, and Piper all the way to the beach. The car didn't slow down in the water though, so they had to jump-ship. Jason acted like he was about to die, Piper couldn't blame him. They were in Poseidon's territory. Leo only laughed and grew bright red. The crash smoked off Leo's clothes. The campers had crowded around them and helped them to shore.

She sat down and remembered the July 4th Fireworks. It was about time Jason had asked her, he was quite shy and acted very nonchalant. But, Piper could see through. Leo had asked some girls, who all turned him down, so he decided, why not Buford? It was a very handsome table. Will and Nyssa were also together, but spent most of them time talking about stars and constellations. They finally kissed , though. Thank god. Everyone had been waiting, since forever. **(A/N: For Dingy108) **

Jason took her hand and walked her to the beach, which was full of demigods. It was a pretty epic event. Not only did everyone show up, The fireworks were earlier that night. It was very low at first, shooting many red and blue. But soon it was spectacular. Jason's eyes, oh god, they were the most amazing color. He caught her looking at him and she blushed. But she didn't look away. They inched closer, and closer until finally the biggest firework blew off and they kissed. No words explained the emotions felt at that time. They broke away and uttered no words. Later, when it was over Jason hugged her and she smelled electricity. It was enlightening.

"You are amazing" He muttered, about to kiss her.

Piper only replied, "Yeah, I know." She smirked and Jason was taking too long. So she kissed him.

Suddenly, as Piper was recalling her memories, waves splashed and one hit her. The current was strong, but she broke through and laughed really hard. Really, really hard.

Leo and her had gone looking everywhere for Jason on July 7th. They couldn't find him anywhere and the war counsel needed him, as Leo checked the most obvious places, Piper went to the beach, as she knew that Jason would always hide away somewhere there, thinking. Reflecting. She walked, fast paced until she saw a figure lying on the beach, completely wet, from head to toe and not moving. It was Jason. Piper ran over to him and tugged his shirt. Jason had not uttered anything yet. She grew so worried that she started spilling hot tears. She slapped him hard and kept calling his name. With a gasp, Jason woke up and laughed,

"Gotcha," he said, all cocky.

She slapped him across the face and Jason looked offended

"Piper... what was that for?" He asked, concerned. Maybe.

"I thought you were dead! Do you think I could have survived if you were gone? If they took you from me? I hate you! Just leave me alone." She yelled, really angry now.

He looked at her with those, dazzling, blue eyes and kissed her.

"Never," Jason said with all certainty.

They heard clapping and found Leo on a rock. Both, attacked him hard. And soon, Leo was found in the same position as Jason. Piper was wet and red. She probably looked like a mess so she decided to shower and grab some donuts from the Pavilion. Only then, strong warm arms were wrapped around her size 0 waist. Piper shrieked then giggled like a crazy girl. In love.

"Hi, Beauty Queen" Jason whispered in her ear.

"Don't call me that..." She hustled him to the water and Jason kissed her forehead. Piper wanted to shout at him to kiss her passionately, because so far they were at sibling love. They splashed around and they commented on each others nicknames. Leo had been very creative they decided. Piper was about to give up when Jason attacked her with a new amount of energy.

Oh-kay, she thought.

After hours, days, or maybe it was a year, they stopped and looked up. The stars were shining real bright and Piper knew, something was going to happen.

"Amazing, Beauty Queen" he said, looking at her. She fumbled with her braids and Jason grabbed her hands, "Amazing" he said.

"Sparky. The stars don't seem to be captivating you as much..." She started but Jason finished,

"As you do..." He finished. No matter how many times they kissed, flirted and acted like a they were a couple, they never officially were and Piper decided to take matters onto her hands.

"How about we get new names?" She asked trailing along with him across the beach. He looked at her and she knew, he understood. But he apparently decided to play along.

"Like?"

"Hmm, I don't know. You pick for me." She was good.

"All right, Beauty Queen. How about, My Girlfriend?"

She smiled. Wholeheartedly. They didn't waste time on the romantic running to each others arms and being all mushy. They just kissed. It was a brain-melting **(A/N: Remember?)** feeling for both and they knew, for the first time that they were going to do this for a long time.

Piper was happy. Happy that she had another beautiful new memory placed in her heart.


End file.
